


The Pallet Town Blues

by DraceDomino



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Sexual Exhaustion, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Ash has been stuck in Pallet Town for a few days now, and he's already climbing up the walls from boredom! He's full of energy and doesn't have an outlet - at least not until the nice older neighbor woman gives him a creative way to handle it!





	The Pallet Town Blues

The Pallet Town Blues  
Chapter One  
-by Drace Domino

Was Pallet Town always so boring? Ash never thought so when he was growing up, but that was before his Pokemon journey had began. In the past few years he had seen the sights of the world, travelled far and wide, met and trained Pokemon that most people back in Pallet Town had never even seen before! It was hard going back to the old, slow pace of his hometown, even if it was only for a week or two visit with his mom. It made her happy to have her son back in town so he was happy to do it, but by the same token...he was going out of his mind from boredom. Every morning he woke up it felt like he had more energy packed into his body than the day before, and he was just desperate to hit the road once more and begin a whole new adventure.

The fact that Pikachu and the rest of his Pokemon seemed to be enjoying their time off was just about the only thing that managed to keep him sane during the first few days. Even when he was at his most antsy, even when he just wanted to run around screaming just to keep things interesting, he could play with Pikachu or visit the others at Professor Oak’s lab. He could enjoy spending time with them for hours...but it still didn’t quite replace the thrill of the open road. Before long wanderlust and abundant energy sapped right back into his body once more, and Ash was left practically crawling up the walls in search of something to do.

“Ash, honey, can you come here for a second!” It was within Delia’s restaurant that Ash heard the cry from his mother, called to where he was standing in the back helping her wash some dishes. It wasn’t glamorous work, but it kept him busy enough to stop from crawling up the walls. When he heard the cry of his loving mother Ash trotted out to the front to greet her, only to have a brown paper bag shoved into his hands. Delia stood there with a bright smile on her face, and pointed to the meal she had just offered. “Could you run this over to Helenia’s house for me, sweetie? I’ll take over the dishes while you do.”

“Sure, Mom.” Ash gave a little nod, partly happy just for an excuse to slip out of the restaurant for a bit. “Helenia...she’s three houses from ours, right? Nice older lady?”

“She’s one month older than me, Ash, and that doesn’t mean she’s old!” Delia gave her son a tiny scowl, and pointed a finger straight at his nose. “While you’re there, you should sit and talk with her for a bit. She always asks about you while you’re gone, you know. A lot of the other women in town do. My sweet boy, Pallet Town’s big Pokemon hero!” She couldn’t resist reaching up to ruffle her son’s hair through the fabric of his hat - even though she had to stand on her toes to do so these days. “Now shoo! Get going, before it gets cold!”

Ash merely nodded, blushed under his mother’s attention and boundless adoration, and slinked out of the restaurant to make the delivery. In truth, he didn’t remember Helenia all that well - he was so young when his Pokemon journey began that the faces of the older men and women in the city had a tendency to blend together. Outside of his mom and Professor Oak, it was almost like there was nobody noteworthy in his hometown!

Well, that was going to change that very day. As Ash continued along the path and gave a few waves to the other people going about their business, the young man made a bit of a resolution with himself. His Mom’s advice was solid - sit and get to know Helenia a little. Get to know some of the people in good old Pallet Town. He had spent so long meeting people from big cities hundreds of miles from home, and never in his more mature teens got to know the people that surrounded him in the good old days. Ash was beaming by the time he neared Helenia’s house, and there was practically a spring in his step as he daydreamed over the possibilities. New people to meet, possibly with their own Pokemon that he could play with! He might not be able to resume his Pokemon journey properly until the end of the week, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little adventure right there in Pallet Town!

At least...that’s what he was hoping. Otherwise, he just had no idea what he was going to do with all this pent up energy. When Ash stood at the front door he barely even needed to knock once before it swung open, swiftly pulling away and letting his second knock pass helplessly through the air. Standing on the other side of the door was none other than Helenia - a face that Ash only barely remembered. She was there when he first set out on his adventure, he could recall that much, but then everyone had been out there for that event. A kid taking their first steps into the world of Pokemon was something the whole town could get behind.

“Hello, Ash! Oh, look at you!” Helenia was sweet and charming from the get-go, and though Ash didn’t have the brightest of memories in regards to her, he’d certainly remember her now. The older woman was a ray of sunshine in and of herself, smiling ear-to-ear and clapping her hands against the young man’s shoulders. With auburn hair framing her cheeks and pulled into a loose ponytail at the top of her neck and a slightly curvy figure packed into a tight-fitting sweater, the woman looked every bit as wholesome as most of the older women in Pallet Town. Inviting, friendly, and as warm as a person could be. “You’ve gotten so big! Imagine that, a big Pokemon hero coming right to my front door! Lucky me.”

“Heh, h-hello, Ms. Helenia!” Ash chuckled, and offered the bag towards the older woman. Hopefully, she wouldn’t realize that he had no idea what her last name was. “Mom asked me to bring your lunch to you.”

“Of course, she’s such a sweetheart!” Helenia smiled, and helped herself to reach out a hand and take hold of Ash’s arm. Her fingers sunk in against a surprisingly well-defined muscle, and before she started to pull the young man into her home she gave it an appreciative squeeze. Soon Ash was stumbling behind her with a bit of a shocked look on his face, realizing in that moment that the idea to sit down and get to know her wasn’t really his decision - it was happening whether he wanted to or not! The people of Pallet Town must’ve been just as bored as he was. “Come in, come in, have a seat!”

Helenia brought Ash right into the center of her living room, and practically pushed the young man down onto one side of the couch. With the meal that Delia prepared firmly in hand, she trotted off to the kitchen, humming all the way. For a few seconds Ash sat there, still a bit confused and uncomfortable, until the older woman returned once more. With her tight fitting sweater and a pair of jeans that hugged her hips, she invited herself to plop right down beside the Pokemon trainer and offered him a cheerful look.

“So! Tell me all about your Pokemon adventure, young man!” She beamed, and even dropped a hand right atop Ash’s knee. It was enough to make him blink in surprise, but he was never one to turn down a chance to tell a new friend about his travels. Granted, the fact that Helenia knew so much more about him than he did her was a little awkward, but then...if Helenia was a friend of his mom’s, then he was sure they’d be friends, too!

“Well, where to begin?” Ash beamed, and a small smile spread across his lips. One of his hands lifted up to the bill of his hat and he slowly spun it around - an old habit that he never seemed to break. With the matters turning towards something he lived and breathed every day, Ash was finally feeling like he had a chance to get out some of that energy. Telling a story about one of his many journeys might not have been as exciting as going on a new one, but it would have to do considering it was just about the only fun thing in Pallet Town! “Ohh, I know! I can tell you all about what happened when I was in Johto! So, it was a few years ago, and I was a little nervous about being someplace new…”

 

Delia had wanted Ash to keep Helenia company, and he did just that throughout the course of his story. The young man talked for what felt like hours, but the entire time his audience was on the edge of her seat. Ash talked about the friends he made in Johto, the run-ins with that obnoxious Team Rocket, and his favorite part - all the new Pokemon he had the chance to meet, train, and battle. He was a young man speaking passionately about something that meant the world to him, and it showed in every last word. His eyes were shining, his breath was tireless, and the only thing stopping him from standing up and pantomiming various Pokemon attacks was the hand of the older woman on his knee.

Or...thigh. It must’ve gone up a little while he was talking. Strange!

“Whew...that’s quite an adventure, Ash.” Helenia smiled, having listened to every word with a bright and happy smile. She truly had been riveted - there was nothing quite like Ash’s youthful energy to keep her attention, and he certainly had plenty of it to share. But now that the story was over it was Helenia’s turn to lead the conversation, and she allowed herself to lean against the couch a little closer to Ash. With a sultry gaze across her mature features the woman spoke in playful, almost teasing fashion, and as she did her hand squeezed lightly over his thigh. “So...I can’t help but notice that the only thing missing was the romance. You didn’t leave anything out, did you? I promise, Ash...I won’t tell Delia if you have any little secrets!”

“What? Romance?” Ash blinked in response, before giving a sudden laugh. His head reared back as he relaxed deeper into the couch, and then quickly shook his head. Though he realized the slight grip on his thigh he wasn’t thinking anything of it - her hand had been lingering there for almost an hour now, and he was getting used to it! “Aww, nothing like that happened, Ms. Helenia. I was too busy focusing on Pokemon to worry about it.”

“Oh?” Helenia arched a brow at that, and drew a thin smile across her lips. Once more her hand tightened, and once more she leaned in a bit closer. Ash was a handsome young man but clearly a bit naive in certain departments - and part of her was hoping that such naivety had brought him to her perfectly fresh. What a treat that would be! “So...you mean to tell me, Ash, that in all your journeys, you never…”

“Heh, guess not.” The response from Ash was almost sheepish, and he rubbed at the back of his head as he answered. There was no shame in his reply - just a big, slightly goofy smile as he acknowledged something he hadn’t really given much thought to in the past. “I mean, I always figured I’d get to it eventually, I just...uh…”

Naive was one thing, but not even Ash could ignore the hand that was slowly moving across the inside of his thigh.

“Ms. Helenia…?” Ash blinked, his eyes widening and his breath catching in his throat. Just as a pair of fingers glided across the crotch of his jeans, a twinge of pleasure sparked within him that he couldn’t quite deny. He was stirring within, and it was all thanks to the tender affections of this charming older woman. “You’re, uh…”

“Do you want me to stop?” Helenia asked simply, quirking a brow and gazing at her young friend. She was as close as she could manage now, resting against Ash while her hand trailed back and forth across his lap, paying particular attention to the bulge that began to press against his jeans. As it grew and made a firmer outline against the denim Helenia continued to let her fingers trace it, sweeping back and forth, wrapping over the outline and then back to his thigh once more. Dipping her head forward, she found her mouth near the young man’s throat, and after pursing her lips to blow a gentle gust of air she spoke once more - offering something that no eager young man could possibly agree to. “Just say the word, Ash, and I’ll stop.”

Ash, sitting there getting more excited than he was used to, was left with quite a bit to process! This nice older woman was a friend of his mom’s, a woman that had seen him off on his very first step out of Pallet Town! And now, with her fingers passing across his jeans, she was touching him in a fashion that he hadn’t yet encountered...but was quite sure he was enjoying. He had been aware of sex and the fun he could have with women; of course, but it had never been a priority. Always something to do when he was done being a Pokemon trainer.

But then...he’d never be done being a Pokemon trainer. There’d always be new friends, new regions, new Pokemon to discover. And if that was the case...maybe there was enough room in his world for both.

“Uh...please don’t stop, Ms. Helenia.” Ash finally offered, and gave the older woman a smile. He even stretched his own arm out to return the gesture, letting his fingers glide across one of her breasts within the confines of her sweater. He was inexperienced, but things were already feeling natural. If nothing else, it seemed like his body knew what to do. “I’d...really like you to keep going.”

Helenia merely smiled, and her fingers slipped away from Ash’s thigh - but only so far to take his arm once more. She let her fingers sink against the defined muscle underneath his shirt, and when she started to raise up to her feet she gave the boy a tug to move with her. As Ash stood up Helenia pressed a finger to her lips to give him a gentle shush, for no other reason to keep the moment heated and quiet. Without a word, she turned on a heel and began to walk, dragging behind her Pallet Town’s famous Pokemon trainer...and her friend’s only son.

***

By the time they made their way upstairs, Helenia had only gotten even more handsy with Ash. Her fingers were gliding up and down the young man’s figure more and more with every passing second, and she was quite intent on studying the lines of his muscles and the impressive figure he had cut since leaving Pallet Town. Her motions were enough to encourage Ash to do the same and soon he was groping the older woman in ways he never would’ve dreamed of before stepping foot in her home, even going so far as to press a hand against the side of her plump and lovely rear and giving it a firm, appreciative squeeze. The action just made her giggle in delight, press her mouth against the side of Ash’s throat, and give him a lewd, wet kiss against bare flesh before moving further towards her bedroom door.

Before long, Ash found himself shoved down on Helenia’s bed, landing on his back and watching as she advanced. Still moving in silence, Helenia slipped out of her sweater and allowed her impressive figure to fall into his line of sight - curvy hips, a flat tummy, and a pair of breasts that were contained within a lacy black bra - but only for a few fleeting seconds. Soon, they were left full and exposed for Ash to witness, and not long after they were revealed Helenia squeezed them against his lap and hitched her hands to the sides of his jeans.

“I’m going to suck your cock, Ash Ketchum.” She purred, and licked her lips in playful fashion. Ash was clearly sporting an impressive member underneath his pants, and she was desperately eager to get at it. As she hitched the fabric down inch by inch, she let her gaze focus on Ash’s face and give him an intense, alluring stare that was wholly inappropriate considering their age difference. “And then...you’re going to fuck me. And fuck me again. And keep doing it until I can’t even think straight. Sound good?”

“For sure!” Ash grinned, the same slightly goofy smile spreading across his lips. It was already looking like he had something to help him get rid of his excess energy, although...it was hardly what he expected. With a smile Ash helped Helenia push his pants down to hitch in between his knees, and once he did his length stood straight up. A girthy and long member standing upright against a grouping of curled pubic hair, it was every bit what Helenia had been hoping for while she was groping him through his jeans. Ash was almost ready to ask if his length was good enough - the shy and nervous response of any virgin - but he didn’t have the chance as Helenia enthusiastically assured him that it was quite a sight indeed. She did so not with her words, but by wrapping her fingers around the base, swirling her tongue across the tip, and almost immediately starting to suck him.

“W-Woah...woah, H-Helenia...that’s so great!” It was amazing how quickly a bit of sucking could get him to drop the “Ms.” from her name. Ash’s hips rolled forward from the mattress as he saw the inches of his cock slip into the older woman’s mouth, pushing past her lips and letting her spit coat it with a wet glisten. Though he was inexperienced he certainly could tell that the deeper she took it the better he held, and Ash assisted her in that fashion by trying to push from the mattress and shove it a little further. “That’s...oh jeez...this feels so good!”

Helenia merely giggled and purred, both of which ushered vibrations of pleasure across Ash’s length. While she enjoyed the taste of Delia’s son she took the time to appreciate just how big he was - virile and thick and definitely able to provide her with plenty of hours of pleasure. Lucky her, managing to get to him first! She knew it was likely only a matter of time before some of the other horny and lonely women in Pallet Town managed to wrap themselves around his dick, and Helenia’s bold nature had paid big dividends. Taking as many inches as she could against her tongue, Helenia shoved her face into Ash’s lap, letting her nose press deep into the black curls resting above his cock and slipping her hands underneath his sack to give it a gentle massage.

Ash was just a cute young boy when he left Pallet Town, but all these years later and he was a man like no other. And Helenia, full aware of the treasure she had sitting square in the middle of her bed, was going to make the most of her opportunity. Her mouth bobbed up and down faster and faster as she kept her tongue swirling, teasing Ash as she made sure his cock was thoroughly covered in her spit. When she popped the member from her lips she even dropped her head to drag her tongue back and forth across his sack, slurping messy and wet and watching his face while she worked. Blushing and adorable, Ash was still reeling from all this fun...but she knew it wouldn’t be long before certain things asserted themselves. Not long before Ash Ketchum learned that Pokemon weren’t the only things he could train with a skilled hand.

While she sucked Ash’s balls, Helenia squeezed out of her own pants and panties to leave herself completely bare. Her nethers were soaked in excitement and she couldn’t help but slide her fingers down across her stomach, moving them to the moistened valley between her thighs and easing firmly inside. Bucking her hips forward, she prepared herself for Ash by gliding two fingers back and forth within her, and when she pulled them back out again she lifted them before Ash’s eyes. Her fingers spread to show the nectar that had collected between them - to show the young man just how wet she was for him.

“I need you inside of me, Ash.” Helenia purred, lifting her mouth from his sack and moving to stand on her knees. Ash could appreciate every inch of her in that moment - the full breasts, the confident and mature expression, the patch of auburn hair sitting atop a lovely pink slit. She only allowed him to gaze for a few seconds before advancing further, straddling his lap as she grasped his cock and pulling it into position to finally usher him against her folds. Her smile was massive, her excitement was bubbling over, and her voice rang with a sultry voice meant only for her young visitor. “I bet you’re going to fuck plenty of women...but thank you for letting me be the first.”

With that, Helenia slid down atop Ash’s cock and sent the young man into another bout of hungry, horny moans. It wasn’t long after her warm, wet walls closed around his shaft that Ash started to find more motions for himself. Those big, soft breasts were bouncing quite a bit, and so he eased his hands into them to give them a firm, welcoming squeeze. He found the timing to thrust up into Helenia every time she pounded back against him, and watched with excitement as the auburn and black hair tangled while they came together. The bed squeaked underneath their joined weight and Ash was quick to tie its volume to how deep and hard he was fucking her - and very quickly made the decision that he wanted to push it as much as he could manage. Ash Ketchum was never one to let good enough be good enough, after all.

“That’s it! Yes, yes, that’s it!” Helenia was bucking her hips hard and wild, clinging to Ash’s shoulders and whipping her head back and forth as she rode. Her pussy gripped fiercely around the young man’s cock, clenching and tightening and doing its best to milk the impressive length thrusting within her. She was at the very height of pleasure and wasn’t shy at all about showing it, from the smile to the blush to the fact that the room was filled with the noise of her frantic gasps. “Ohh, keep at it, Ash! You’re fucking me like a real champion, young man!”

“If...if you say so, Helenia!” Ash nodded, and perhaps felt a bit silly for his lack of knowing just what to say. That was praise he had never received before, that much was sure! He gave the older woman a wide grin and tightened his grip around her breasts, since she certainly seemed to be enjoying that part! “You’re...you’re doing great, too! Good effort!”

...years from now, and many, many women later, Ash would still find some sheepish humor in the knowledge that when he lost his virginity he called out to her like she was a Pokemon mid-battle.

Amidst the growing passion between them, it was Helenia that found her climax first. Her hands squeezed all the harder around Ash’s shoulders and she suddenly spasmed and twitched, locking her thighs against his hips and giving him an intense, fierce grip. As her pussy shivered across his lap and she found herself in the throes of an intense climax it was just enough to send Ash over the edge as well, and when he unloaded his cream he allowed natural instinct to encourage him to shove his cock as deep into her as he could manage. Lunging all the way to the hilt, Ash’s tip released spurt after spurt of his dense release, painting her walls with cum as the two lovers were left sweaty, gasping, and trembling.

By the time it was all over, Ash was laying tired in the bed - but he had the distinct feeling that a lot of his energy was still brewing inside of him, waiting for a chance to emerge once more. Proof of that was the fact that his cock was still hard within her, still twitching and pulsing, still releasing tiny beads of cream into an already well-painted valley. And when the time came for one of them to spoke it was the otherwise-inexperienced Ash that did so first, sliding his hands up to meet Helenia’s waist and tightening his grip upon her.

“Helenia?” He asked, beaming wide and cheerful. The same old Ash as the boy that left Pallet town long ago, but he was clearly learning something entirely new about himself. “I’m all for trying it again if you want!”

Helenia - with frazzled hair, a sweat-glazed forehead, and a satisfied look on her face - simply nodded.

 

From there, Ash learned quite a bit about sex in a short amount of time. Or at least...in retrospect. In practice, it felt like he was there all day exploring the curves of the older woman and ramming his length into her again and again as the pair had countless, spasming orgasms with each other. With Helenia’s help Ash learned important knowledge like how to service a woman with his mouth, how to balance properly to give her a good fucking, and how grabbing her hair in just the right way could make her screaming all the louder and more intense. It was a lot for the young man to take in, but he was happy to learn it.

Again and again the two went at it, all while the meal that Delia had prepared was left cold and dormant on Helenia’s kitchen counter. The bed ached and groaned as the two crashed together and found themselves trembling in climax around nearly every corner, with Ash’s cock never failing to unload a copious amount of cream within the older woman’s valley or squarely across her tongue. She was ravenous, desperate to get as much of that virile young cock as she could, and thankfully Ash was eager to oblige and always stiff and ready for another round. Even after pulling out of her with his member still glistening, Helenia barely had to do more than give him a tiny caress before Ash was sticking straight up once more, ready to jam his length into whatever hole the older woman afforded him next.

Eventually, one of them gave out from exhaustion - but it wasn’t Ash Ketchum. Helenia had every advantage over him, from the home field of her bed to the fact that she had decades more experience. What she couldn’t rival; however, was the boundless energy that seemed to pack within Ash’s muscular, taut frame. He was just filled with potency and a constant state of readiness, and no matter how many times he flooded her with cream he could do it again in just a few minutes’ times. It was a satisfying endeavor like Helenia had never had, but eventually the older woman’s head dropped to the pillow with a tired sigh, and she curled up contently with a truly satisfied, happy look on her face.

It was clear that much was the end for now - that Ash had pushed her to her limit, and in truth probably well beyond it. The young man looked at the curvy, naked figure of the older woman and allowed his fingers to glide across her hair, pulling some of the strands away from her forehead to tuck them behind her ear. He was still smiling ear to ear even as he stood up from the bed and began slipping back into his jeans; his mother would probably be wondering where the heck he’d been all afternoon!

“Thanks for helping me out, Ms. Helenia!” It was amazing how quickly the good boy returned, with his slick length packed back behind the fabric of his pants and his passions sated for now. The smell of sex was still all around them and he would most likely carry it right back into his mother’s restaurant, no doubt inadvertently letting the older woman know just what he had been up to. To the dozing woman Ash finally leaned down and pressed a tiny kiss atop her forehead, and offered his voice once more in a sweet and affectionate whisper. “You really showed me a lot today!”

Specifically, she showed him just what a hot young man like him could do when he was filled to the brim with all that frustrating energy. And he could already feel that it was rushing back inside of him even as he slipped from her bedroom and made his way to the door.

Ash Ketchum didn’t think Pallet Town was terribly boring anymore, and even though it wasn’t the Pokemon adventure he had been hoping for it was clear there was still plenty of discoveries left to be made.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! DIg my work? [Follow me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
